


I'll give my all to you.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Feels, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Loss of Verginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Song fic, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title of this piece by the song "All of me" By John Legend.</p><p>Credit for the song to SB1. I'm like a human jukebox but she keeps me surprising with the right songs xD<br/>Thanks dear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll give my all to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this piece by the song "All of me" By John Legend.
> 
> Credit for the song to SB1. I'm like a human jukebox but she keeps me surprising with the right songs xD  
> Thanks dear.

Jude Adam Fosters had always been cynical about true love and soulmates.

“No one is that perfect!” He used to say giving an amused snort while watching sap, romantic movies with his sisters and moms.

“Come on! Do you really believe that your soul mate is just waiting for you around the corner?” He retorted to his sisters, trying to prove a point. “That, one day you just.. go grab coffee, and you magically meet the love of your life?”

He didn't know, at the time, how much that sentence was going to be prophetic.

 

 

Jude Adam Foster met Connor Stevens in a coffee shop.

Jude was standing in line, waiting for his turn when..

“Shit!” The guy before him turned around, accidentally slamming against Jude, dropping his coffee all over Jude's shirt.

“Ouch!!” Jude cried out.  
“Oh my God, I'm so sorry!” The guy said apologetically, trying to clean up the mess on his shirt.

He started rubbing the napkin on Jude's neck, trying to wipe away the hot coffee off JUde's skin. As soon as Jude felt the soft touch of the stranger's hand on his skin his heart started pounding hard against his chest.

Suddenly, the warm coffee on his skin wasn't burning more than the chills spreading through his body in that moment. Warm, electric chills.

The guy kept apologizing, and Jude bit his lips trying to refrain the smile forming on his lips.

“He's adorable.” Jude thought.

“It's okay..” Jude said. His lips parted slightly, letting out a short intake of breath, when the guy finally lifted up his eyes meeting Jude's.

The stranger's eyes were the warmest hazel eyes Jude had ever seen. It was immediate. He felt pure, insane attraction towards that guy.

Jude introduced himself and the said guy smiled at him. His smile was as bright as his eyes.  
“I'm Connor.” The blonde guy replied, shaking Jude's hand.

“Do you want to grab a coffee together?” Jude asked and Connor nodded enthusiastically, without missing a beat.

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in_

_And you kicking me out?_

 

Jude will always remember every detail of that day.

The moment Connor touched his skin, he felt like his whole body was bursting out out of flames.

He will never forget how his eyes were completely lost into Connor's as the blonde guy was talking about himself and his life.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, even when Connor said “Tell me something about you.” in that gentle, soft voice, Jude couldn't stop stuttering.

“Um.. I-I'm sorry..” Jude felt his cheeks getting flushed, struggling to utter a sentence without looking like an idiot.

Connor laughed and the way his lips tugged up in a wide smile and his eyes were lighting up with a warm, sparkling light, definitely wasn't helping.

After the first moments of awkwardness they engaged in a endless conversation. It surprised Jude how easy was to talk with Connor. Their conversation felt smooth and easygoing, he felt like he was talking to an old friend.

 

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy_

_Don't know what hit me_

 

 

“I like you.” Connor blurted out at some point, making Jude blush violently.

“I-I'm sorry..” Connor blushed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe it's too soon.” He realized. “But.. I really feel a connection between us.”

“Me too.” Jude agreed with a smile on his lips. “Do you want to go out for dinner with me, tonight?”

“I would love to.” Connor replied, lifting up his cup of coffee to his lips, in a weak attempt to hide his huge smile.

 

_But I'll be alright_

 

That same night, they went out for dinner and they kept talking and discovering new things about each other.

Jude found out that Connor was working as a model in Los Angeles, while Jude was still in college attending the University of California, in San Diego.

Connor started telling Jude about the struggling he'd been through coming out to his family. Jude's heart clenched when Connor told him that his father despised him so much that he made the painful decision to move to LA to live with his mother.

“That's awful.” Jude commented, lifting up his glass to his lips, sipping some wine.

“It is..” Connor agreed, lowering down his gaze with a melancholy light running across his features.

“Hey..” Jude rushed to say, noticing the sad shadows in Connor's eyes. “No sadness tonight.”  
Connor lifted up his eyes, looking at him with a fond expression on his face.

“You're right.” Connor agreed, lifting up his glass of wine towards Jude's. “To us.”

“To us.” Jude repeated, feeling happier than he'd ever been.

 

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine._

 

They shared their fist kiss that night. It was soft, chaste and perfect.

They were standing outside of Jude's dorm. Neither of them willing to let go. Connor's arms were firmly wrapped around his waist as their lips were still sealed in the sweetest kiss.

“I really like you.” Jude whispered softly in his ear, and hearing Connor's soft laugh against his neck saying that he felt the same way, made Jude feel his heart lighter than ever.

 

_you're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 

Jude knew that having a distance relationship wasn't going to be easy.

He knew it from the very beginning, but with Connor he felt like they would have overcome every obstacle. _Together._

Six months flew in the blink of an eye, and Jude felt blessed and lucky every single day for meeting Connor. It was fate. He was aware of that and he recognized that, maybe, soulmates truly exists.

He felt like Connor was the missing piece of the puzzle. He finally felt complete.

 

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfection._

 

One friday night Jude was waiting for Connor to arrive from LA.  
His roommate was packing his overnight bag and before heading out of the door he smiled at Jude. “Good luck, dude.”

Jude looked at him quizzically.

“What do you mean?”  
“Well.. I won't be here tonight. I assume your boyfriend is staying over, tonight.”

“Um.. yeah.” Jude replied, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. “But.. We haven't yet.”

He replied, feeling warmth spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh..” The other guy said, nodding his head. “Well.. I'm just gonna go.” He announced, before closing the door behind him.

Jude was still a virgin, and obviously he wasn't blind. He knew the effect Connor's body had on him.

He was a fucking model. He had a body built to perfection. There wasn't a layer of fat, it was tall and hunky. He drove him crazy.

He obviously thought about it, but he never felt it was the right time. It was either interrupted by Connor's neighbor asking for kitchen supplies, or Jude's roommate dragging them to a party.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at his door and Jude got up from his bed with a wide smile on his face because he knew it was Connor.

He opened the door and he was met with the most gorgeous man in the entire planet.

They didn't even manage to say “Hello.” or “I missed you” Their lips quickly connected, drowning the both of them in a breathless kiss.

 

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

 

Still enganged in their kiss, Jude could feel the ghost of Connor's smile against his lips, mirroring his own.

They pulled away, Connor's eyes slowly fluttering open as his lips were tugging up in the widest smile.

“You're here..” Jude whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend waist.

“Where I'm suppose to be.” Connor replied, laying a kiss through his hair.

Jude pulled apart from their embrace, letting Connor settling up. He sat down on his bed while Connor was unpacking his bag.  
He tried to keep the conversation on safe topics like:. “How was the trip?” “Have you eaten?” in a weak attempt to distract himself from the fluttering, and at the same time scaring, feeling spreading through his entire body.

Connor took off his shirt, and Jude's breath got stucked in his throat.  
He suddenly felt his throat dry, his pulse racing underneath his skin and his breath coming out in short pants.

Connor turned around, catching his boyfriend checking him out.

“Enjoying the view?” He teased, letting out a small laugh. His smile quickly turned into a frown though, when he noticed that Jude was clearly struggling about something.

He crouched at his feet, cupping his face into his hands.

“Jude. Baby, what's wrong?”

Jude shook his head, lifting up his hands resting it on Connor's.

“I love you.”

Connor couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, replying to his boyfriend that he loved him too.

“I'm a virgin.” Jude blurted out, avoiding his eyes.

“Oh..” Connor replied, clearly blindsided by Jude's assertion. “Well.. We never talked about this..”  
“Yeah.. I just wanted to let you know that I-I” Jude let out a deep breath, gathering the courage to utter out the words. “I-I Want you to be my first.." and then he added, completely unnecessary " and only.”

“Oh, Jude..” Connor lifted up on his shaking legs, quickly connecting their lips.

 

_How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even when you're crying_

_You're beautiful too._

 

Jude fell backwards on his bed, startled by Connor's weight on his small frame.

“I love you so much.” Connor replied, letting out a moan as soon as Jude's legs parted, letting him to settle in between.

Quickly all of their clothes were discharged messily on the floor, as Connor was making Jude feel a ball of lust and desperation.

He definitely knew his way to make Jude going crazy with need as his lips were trailing from his neck, heading downwards.

He felt Jude shivering underneath him and he released a moan when his hand tangled in his hair, pulling at the strands.

“Connor..” He moaned. “I need you, now.”  
Connor didn't reply, He just kept trailing his lips all over every piece of Jude's skin was discovering in that moment.

He kept ignoring Jude's desperate pleas, as he bit and sucked at the soft, flawless skin.

“God..” Jude closed his eyes as Connor bit and sucked on his skin darting out his tongue to lap soothingly at the slightly swollen skin.

When Jude felt Connor's lips wrapping around his member for the first time, he felt like his body was about to burst out of the waves of arousal.

“I'm dying. Connor. You're killing me.”  
Connor pulled away with a wet sound of his lips, letting out a soft laughter against the underside of Jude's dick, licking at the soft skin.

“Oh God..” Jude moaned, closing his eyes just Laying there, letting Connor adore his body. He surrended completely to Connor.. giving him all he had to give.

He felt Connor fiddling with something and when he heard the sound of a cap closing, he knew that it was lube.

He kept his eyes closed just enjoying the moviments of his fingers inside of him, preparing his body for the moment, he knew, was going to be the most intense of his life.

Connor spent a while moving his fingers inside of Jude, making sure he wasn't going to hurt him.

He pulled out his fingers after a while and Jude opened his eyes gasping at the sight of the of Connor's leaking dick.

Connor looked down at him with a reassuring smile on his lips, climbing on top of him, genly laying a kiss on his lips.

“You're sure?” Jude nodded his head, he'd never been more sure in his entire life. He was scared but he knew that they would have faced every fear together.

“I want you to have all of me.” Jude whispered, feeling his chest full with the love and adoration he was feeling for Connor.

 

_Give me all of you,_

_Cards on the table_

_We're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all_

_Though it's hard_

 

As soon as Connor pulled inside, Jude started swearing out of pain. Connor kept laying soothing kisses all over his skin, softly whispering sweet words in his ear as he started to move  faster.

“It's okay..” Jude reassured Connor, noticing the painful and concerned expression on his boyfriend's face.

“Just.. Keep moving.” Connor complied, thrusting into Jude's body a bit faster . After a while Jude's sharp pain was quickly replaced by waves of pleasures spreading through his body. It felt like something shifted, the pain was barely there.

Connor kept thrusting inside of Jude's body feeling on the edge of pleasure, and considering Jude's moans of pleasure.. they were definitely on the same page.

“I Love you, Con.” Jude moaned, closing his eyes, reaching the pit of the climax.  
Connor felt adoration in that moment, just looking at his boyfriend on the edge of the orgasm, knowing that he was the one giving him so much pleasure.

He lowered down on his shaking body, sliding his tongue into Jude's mouth. In that exact moment, as Jude was moaning into Connor's mouth and he was tightening his grip on his hair, Connor came. He felt Overwelmed by the waves of pleasure running all over their bodies.

“I love you too..” Connor replied, letting his body fall on Jude's trembling frame.

In that moment, as they were both trying to catch their breath just wrapped in each other arms, neither of them felt the need to say anything.

The looks on their faces, did a pretty good job telling how they were feeling.

He'd always remembered their first time, because in that moment he realized, as he was laying into his arms, that his boyfriend was going to be his husband one day.

Jude found his safe haven. Connor was his soulmate.

 

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday fluff. :)  
> thanks for reading!
> 
> Add me on twitter: En_sky9


End file.
